


A Fool For Death (& Was It So Far To Fall?)

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Askbox Fic, Ficlet, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parallel Universes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Everything is different and Henry has lost his world entirely. (Title from Florence & The Machine songs)





	A Fool For Death (& Was It So Far To Fall?)

When Henry wakes, he is alone when he should have been surrounded by his loves - Thomas had fallen asleep on his chest and Anne was curled around their raven but her legs tangled with his - but they are gone and his bed is cold. He looks and the bed hangings are different, the covers and blankets are different - Anne’s falcon is gone, he cannot see the intertwined acorns, myrtle and honeysuckle and poppies and the crest, the crest that Henry had commissioned is gone. 

It is all gone. He does not understand, he does not understand at all. When the groom comes into assist him the man is unfamiliar to him and besides, he looks shocked for some reason that Henry cannot fathom, as though he is expecting somewhat else. He is dressed in a daze - because how can it be, how can his loves have vanished and the world is all askew. 

It is Charles who tells him, in the end. Because his friend walks in and looks at him and it is clear Charles does not know him because he asks, what, what has happened that your leg has healed and looks terrified that he has said it. And Henry says, what healed leg? Where is Queen Anne? Where are our children? 

When he is told, he falls to the ground and…he cannot weep. He cannot do anything because his world is gone. It is all gone and there is nothing left for him.

**Author's Note:**

> The alternate summary for this was 'Rewrite The Stars Henry wakes up in the regular The Tudors universe and it sucks.'


End file.
